


Halloween and One Really Hot Guy (aka Stiles wants to be the Really Hot Guy's wife)

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is really hot, Dress-Ups, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Prompt Fic, So Much Cuteness, Underage Drinking, You get the idea, and Stiles wants to be Derek's wife, or his life-partner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt found on Tumblr... </p><p>drunktuesdaze: (http://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays)</p><p>SOMEONE WRITE ME A STORY WHERE STILES IS ANSWERING THE DOOR FOR TRICK OR TREATERS AND DEREK IS A HOT DAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What not to do when someone hot comes to the door... by Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm really tired, it's late and I had to re-write this a few times cause my computer kept dying...
> 
> unedited, but I'll do that tomorrow...

Stiles loves Halloween, even if he's getting a bit old now to dress up and go trick or treating he can still take great joy in scaring the kids that come to the door. This year he's dressed up as the headless horseman (minus the horse). He spent a whole month making the fake head, it's eyes glow and the top comes off to reveal candy. Sheriff Stilinski had rolled his eyes, Scott had laughed and Melissa had helped so that the head was anatomically correct. It was worth the effort because Stiles has already scared five groups of kids and it's not even seven o'clock yet.

Stiles and his friends have plans later, they're all going to a party at a club two towns over. Stiles even has a more age appropriate (less smothering) costumer. (He's dressing up as Spiderman, and the suit makes his butt look awesome. He'd even gotten an approving nod from Lydia when he'd showed her.)  
There's another knock on the door and Stiles drops his textbooks and jumps over the back of the couch. He throws on the top half of his costume that hides his head and grabs the fake head/candy bowl. 

He turns the doorknob slowly, lets the door swing open with an ominous squeak (this is why he won't let his Dad oil the hinge). The porch light is off, but there are a dozen jack-o-lanterns of various sizes littered around, all with little candles that create flickering shadows. As Stiles steps into view he lets out the most painful moan he can (he's been practicing and he's gotten pretty good).  
"Trick or Treat!" And oh god, the cute little kid staring up at Stiles doesn't even flinch. He's got huge hazel eyes and the cheekiest smile. He's dressed up as batman and Stiles just wants to bounce at how cute he is. "Nice costume mister." 

"Thannks..." Stiles groans and holds out the fake head, removing the top and offering the kid some candy. The kid cheers and dives in and only then does Stiles look up. And oh dear lord of all things holy! There is a really hot dude standing behind the kid, there's a toddler in his arms, a little girl who looks sleepy (she’s dressed as little red riding hood) and is resting her head against the guys broad shoulder. Stiles wants to fucking drool because not only is the guy hot, but he's dressed up (as a werewolf! The big bad wolf and little red, Stiles wants to coo. He has fangs and a tail and ears and a ripped white shirt splattered with fake blood under and amazing leather jacket) and all of that is amplified by how good he looks with a kid in his arms. And then the little girls lets out a huge yawn and Stiles is so gone. 

Stiles pulls off the top of his costume and puts it with the candy bowl on the table besides the door. There is a bag of huge lollipops on the table to, Stiles was planning to keep them for him and Scott but who is he to deny such cuties. Stiles drops one into the little boy’s candy bucket and tucks the other into the little girls basket, which she is clutching close to her chest with one hand.  
“A special treat for the bravest kids in town.” Stiles says, grinning first at the kids and then at really hot guy. “Are they yours?” Stiles asks as he backs away, back into the doorway of the house.  
“Just this one,” The guy hefts the little girl higher onto his shoulder to demonstrate then waves a hand at the little boy. “He’s my nephew.”

“Wow, I’m really jealous of you and your life, she’s adorable.” Stiles smiles, he’s always wanted kids, but he’s never thought anyone would be interested. And the guy in front of him is ridiculously gorgeous, honestly who wouldn’t be jealous of such a family. 

“Not married…” The guy mutters and he’s looking down and kind of blushing and Stiles kind of wants to faint. 

“Oh…” Stiles blinks, “I mean, that’s fine. I mean, single parents are cool. I know quite a few. Not that I don’t know people who are happily married with kids, um… I mean, family is family.” And oh god, Stiles has to shut up. Because the guy is looking at him like he’s crazy. And yea, Stiles is a bit crazy, but Stiles doesn’t want really ho dude to know that (not yet, his brain screams and maybe it should be Really Hot Dude or Really Hot Dad, with capitals because that’s distinction is important for some reason.)

“Um… yea, I’m Stiles by the way. You should probably know my name now that I’ve rambled at you, don’t mind me.” Really Hot Dude/Dad blinks, but the little boy chooses that moment to interrupt (Luckily.)

“I’m Patrick and that’s Sophie and Uncle Derek. I like you. Will you date Uncle Derek? Because Mommy says Uncle Derek is lonely and needs to get lay…” Derek covers Patrick’s mouth right at that moment, which is probably a good thing because the kid talks nearly as much as Stiles. 

“Alright, enough.” Derek says, shaking his head and removing his hand from Patrick’s mouth. “Say thank you to Stiles.” Patrick huffs, but does as he’s told. 

“Thank you Stiles.” He says in that sing-song way that seems ingrained in school children. 

“T’anks.” Sophie says and Stiles wants to coo at how cute she sounds. She lifts her head just enough to look at Stiles with huge, sleepy green eyes, eyes the same colour as Derek’s. Damn. Derek smiles to, just a little and leads Patrick away. Stiles stands in the doorway watching them go and we wants to kick himself. He should have given Derek his number, or gotten Derek’s or maybe even just asked Derek if he wanted to have coffee. But there is no way that Derek doesn’t have a dozen other people chasing after him, not when he looks like that and he’s had a daughter and he seems so good with kids. And oh dear god Stiles is such an idiot.

“Wait a sec!” Derek stops, turns around and raised one perfect eyebrow in Stiles’s direction. “One sec!” Stiles races inside and grabs a sticky-note off the table. He scribbles his name and number across it then runs back to the front door. He grabs a Mars bar out of the fake head and sticks the sticky-note to it before racing out the door and down the front steps. He can feel his cheeks burning and he ends up staring at Derek’s (really hot, stubble covered) chin rather than his actual face.

“If you decide you ever need a babysitter or you know, want to have dinner. With me. Then you can, um, call me…” Stiles lifts his head and looks at Derek, feels Derek’s hand as he takes the Mars bar and sticky-note from Stiles’s hand.

“Okay,” Derek says, sounding perfectly calm (bastard.) Then he’s tucking the chocolate and Stiles’s note into his pocket and Stiles can only smile and try not to explode with joy. “Bye Stiles.” Stiles watches them go, watches Derek walk away holding Sophie, watches Sophie wave over Derek’s shoulder (and of course Stiles waves back), and watches Patrick skip down the street.

“Derek and Stiles sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I…”

“Patrick!” Derek shouts and Patrick falls into a fit of giggles. And maybe Stiles laughs to, he’s totally allowed, because he gave Derek his number and Derek took it. 

The end.


	2. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look a second chapter! I finally posted it! (I moved house and now I don't have internet, blame that for the delay)
> 
> I don't normally like to do the same scene twice, even if it is from different perspectives. But it was fun trying to show how conflicted Derek is about being maybe a little interested in Stiles.
> 
> I have no idea where I'm taking this story, but I'm probably going to write more, I've already started chapter three... so we'll see how I go.
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek has no idea how he ended up taking the kids trick or treating alone. One minute Laura was helping Patrick into his costume and the next she was on the phone will Andrew. Apparently Andrew (Laura’s husband and mate) had broken down and while he’d already called for a tow-truck he’d still need a lift home (the car had been pouring black smoke, which was not good in any person’s understanding.) So Laura had had to go pick Andrew up and Derek was left alone with the children.

It isn’t that bad, Sophie and Patrick are great kids. And Sophie, well, Sophie is Derek’s. She’s this tiny, beautiful thing that brings so much life and light into Derek’s life that he’s really not sure how he would have survived without her. She’s only two, just learning to string whole sentences together. She’s beautiful and Derek is sure that one day she’s also going to be terribly smart and a total heart-breaker. The only thing that’s sad about Sophie is how little she looks like her Mom. 

Patrick is very different from Sophie, he’s loud and always full of energy, not much different from Laura when she was a kid. Patrick’s going to be just as smart and charming as Sophie, maybe a little more wild though, but he’s a Hale, even if his last name is Lane. 

***

It’s just after dark and Sophie is starting to lag behind. Derek stops, keeping an eye on Patrick as he leans down to pick her up.

“T’anks,” She’s adorable and Derek’s heart melts. She rests her head on his shoulder and swings her little basket back and forth. Derek is not looking forward to the sugar high, or the resulting decline, but he find it really hard to say no to the kids. That’s what Laura is for, she’s the alpha after all, she gets to be that bad guy. Derek gets to be the fun dad and awesome uncle.

“Come on!” Patrick yells, bouncing on the spot as he stares at Derek and Sophie. He knows better than to run to far ahead, Laura had warned him before she’d left that she’d throw all his candy in the bin if he didn’t stick with Derek and behave. And knowing Laura she would actually do it, if she didn’t decided to just eat it herself. She could be a trouble-maker when she wanted to be but she wouldn’t let Patrick take advantage of Derek. Derek was thankful for Laura’s intervention in this care. It was hard for Derek to get angry at Patrick, all he could see was Sophie, small and alone and the only thing he had left. Derek was lucky to have Sophie, she’s sweet and kind even at two years old. He squeezes his baby girl gently and catches up to Patrick, offering the boy his hand so they can cross the street. The house they’re approaching now belongs to the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. There’s no police cruiser in the drive-way but there are heaps of jack-o-lanterns on the porch and there is a jeep in the drive-way. Derek knows the Sheriff had a son, he’s not sure how old the kid is, they’ve never meet but Derek guesses he’s home alone right now. 

Patrick bounds up to the front door, rapping hard on the wood with his knuckles. The porch light is off but there’s enough lights from the candles in the jack-o-lanterns to see by. Derek hears a thump and then footsteps approaching the door. The doors creaks open and Sophie giggles a little against Derek’s shoulder. Patrick is grinning, the kids are used to this kind of thing. Laura loves scaring them and they all run together once a month, they aren’t afraid of the dark. The person who appears in the doorway is headless, or at least the costume he’s wearing is headless. There is a head tucked under his arm, its eyes glow and it’s actually a really good model. 

“Trick or Treat!” Patricks sings, holding out his candy bucket. The guy laughs, muffled by the costume but definitely masculine. “Nice costume, mister.” Patrick grins.

“Thannnks,” The guy replies as he holds out the glowing head, pulling the top of it off to reveal a compartment filled with candy. Patrick dives in with a whoop of delight and Derek wants to tell him to slow down and be polite. But then Sophie yawns and Derek’s attention is diverted. He really should take the kids home, its getting cold and they need to be in bed by eight at the latest of they won’t sleep. When Patrick is finished shoving candy into his bucket the guy disappears and when he returns it’s without the top half of his costume. He’s older than Derek first guessed, he’s also holding two huge lollipop’s, one he gives to Patrick and the other he tucks into Sophie’s little basket. “A special treat for the bravest kids in town.” He smiles at Sophie and Sophie actually smiles shyly back, which is unusual, she normally hides behind Derek when meeting strangers. “Are they yours?” The actually sounds interested, he’s not just making small-talk, Derek can literally smell the curiosity on him.

“Just this one,” Derek replies, lifting his daughter higher onto his shoulder, she whines a little but settles again after a minute, eyes half closed. “He’s my nephew.” Patrick is bouncing on his feet, ready to move on to the next house, but the guy clearly wants to talk. 

“Wow,” It’s cute actually, the way the guy’s lips shape the words. “I’m really jealous of you and your wife, she’s adorable.” And he really is, Derek can smell the jealousy on him, slightly acidic and tinged with sadness.

“Not married,” Derek feels awkward because there’s so much more involved than that, but this guy is a stranger and Derek doesn’t want to talk about it, but it still like an unfinished sentence.

“Oh, I mean, that’s fine. I mean, single parents are col. I know quite a few. Not that I don’t know people who are happily married.” The guy is babbling, he’s babbling at Derek, and it’s kind of unbelievable. Derek doesn’t think anyone babbled at him, people tend to leave Derek alone, they don’t babble. “With kids, um… I mean, family is family. Um… yea. I’m Stiles, by the way. You should probably know my name now that I’ve rambles at you, don’t mind me.” Derek doesn’t what to say, Stiles has completely blind-sided him. 

“I’m Patrick,” Derek had never been so glad for kids, because Patrick has just saved the day. Not that Derek’s every going to tell anyone, because he will never live it down if Laura finds out that Derek was surprised by some kid. “And that’s Sophie and Uncle Derek? Will you date Uncle Derek?” Ok, there goes Derek’s appreciation for kids, “Because Mommy says Uncle Derek is lonely and needs to get lay…” Ok, Derek is going to murder Laura, she’s evil and she needs to stop telling her kid these things. Derek clamps his hand over Patrick’s moth and pulls him away from Stiles.

“Alright, enough,” Derek tries not the sound exasperated and embarrassed as he’s feeling. “Say thank you to Stiles,” Because you have to enforce manners even when you really want to just go bury your head in the sad and hide. The kids chirp their thanks and then Derek legs them away before this can get any more awkward. “Patrick, we do not tell strangers that sort of thing. I’m not lonely, I have Sophie, you and your Mom and Dad.” Derek’s going to murder Laura, but he’s not going to take it out on Patrick when it isn’t actually his fault. Patrick just looks up at him with big innocent eyes and he reminds Derek so much of Laura, Patrick is already following in his Mom’s footsteps and Derek fears for the future of the free world. 

“Wait a sec!” Derek freezes and turns to see Stiles’s hands flailing, it’s ridiculous and kind of adorable and Derek tries hard not to smile. “One sec!” Stiles vanishes from the door-way and Derek smiles a little as he listens to Stiles crashing around what has to be the lounge room. When Stiles reappears, he jumps down the stairs, something clasped in his hand. Derek knows what it is before he sees it and he’s going to refuse but Stiles speaks first.

“If you decide you ever need a babysitter or you know, want to have dinner. With me. Then you can, um, call me…” Stiles looks up at Derek threw his eyelashes and fuck the guy has gorgeous eyes, huge, warm and brown. Derek takes the items from Stiles hand, smiles a little when he notices that it’s not just a note but that the note is attached to a chocolate bar.

“Okay,” Derek says without thinking and that’s something that hasn’t happened in a long time. Because Derek thinks about everything, over-thinks everything occurring to Laura. But looking at Stiles, Derek does feel like he has to think about it. “Bye Stiles,” He says and tucks the chocolate bar and the note into his pocket. Derek lets himself smile at the way Stiles waves at them, grinning as he looks at Sophie. Sophie actually gives a little wave back, and maybe that’s a good sign, because Sophie’s approval is the most important thing to Derek. They head back down the street and Derek is smiling, a smile that feels real and nice for the first time in a long time. Of course, Patrick chooses that moment to ruin it. 

“Derek and Stiles sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I…” Derek wants to smack himself in the face.

“Patrick!” Derek shouts, sounding way too embarrassed for his own good. Patrick just laughs and Derek can hear Stiles laughing to. Yea, maybe Stiles will be different, there is a chance that Derek might give them both the opportunity to find out. But right now he needs to have words with Laura about her devil spawn.


	3. Bits and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes the kids home and Stiles really shouldn't be allowed to drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure about this chapter, it's kind of just filler and hinting at things that will appear in later chapters. I hope it's not boring, let me know what you think, comments are really the only things keeping me going.
> 
> I have so much else to do with uni and life and stuff, but I really want this fic to be good. I have a proper plan now for where this fic is going to that's something... I'll probably aim to go a chapter a week but at most it'll take me two weeks. Please, bare with me. :)

It takes until the end of the street for Sophie to fall asleep. By then, Patrick is bouncing up and down from sneaking bits of candy when he thought Derek wasn’t looking. Unfortunately for Patrick, Derek is always watching, so Derek will be hiding the candy as soon as they get home.

“Home time, mister.” Derek says, scooping Patrick up into his other arm before he can even think about escaping. Patrick begins to squirm and whine as soon as Derek picks him up.

“Noooooo! I want to stay up! I want more candy!” Patrick shoves at Derek’s arm and tries to get free but Derek’s holding him tightly around the waist. Patrick is a runner, he will run away to get what he wants, and Derek has too much experience chasing him to put him down. When he realises that Derek’s not going to let him go, Patrick goes limp. He flops down over Derek’s arm like he’s dead, but Derek just ignores him. Clearly Patrick doesn’t like this because he’s only quiet for a moment before he starts to cry and scream. The sound grates against Derek’s ears and of course the sound also wakes Sophie. She whimpers into Derek’s neck and Derek can feel the dampness of tears against his skin. No one makes his baby girl cry. Derek stops, he ignores the parents and children that have also stopped to stare, he doesn’t care what they think. He puts Patrick down carefully then kneels down in front of the wailing child. Patrick immediately tries to run, but Derek hasn’t let him go completely.

“Patrick Marcus Lane.” Derek says firmly, “Look at me right now.” Patrick struggles and shakes his head, fighting Derek’s grip. It takes a minute for Patrick to give up but he eventually looks up at Derek, tears still pouring down his face. “We are going home. We’ve had fun, you got your candy. But it is late and it is time to go home. If you don’t stop this right now, I will tell your Mom how awful you’ve been and there will be no candy. Do you understand?” Patrick wipes his eyes on his sleeve and nods slowly. “Good,” Derek stands and offers the boy his hand. Patrick’s pouting but he takes Derek’s hand and starts walking home.

“Uncle Derek?” They’re almost home when Patrick finally speaks again. His face is dry now and he looks tired. 

“Yes?” Derek replies, looking down at his nephew. He lets himself smile a little, softens his tone, because he doesn’t want Patrick to think he’s still in trouble. 

“You won’t tell Mommy I was bad?” He sounds so small and sweet right now, he looks like a child his age rather than the little monster Derek knows he can be. 

“Only if you promise that when we get home you’ll go straight to your room put your pyjama’s on and then brush your teeth, can you do that?” It’s easier to get Patrick to do something if there is a prize at the end, it’s bribery but Derek doesn’t feel bad about it.

“Ok Uncle Derek.” Patrick yawns, eyes falling a little bit closed as he stumbles along the side walk. Derek sighs and leans down, scooping Patrick up again and resting the boy against his hip. Patrick is probably too heavy to carry now, but Derek doesn’t mind, he works out for a reason. What good would muscles be if he couldn’t carry both his daughter and his nephew? Patrick falls asleep right as Derek walks up their front steps. It’s not a big deal, getting the front door open is a little difficult but somehow he manages and puts Patrick down on the couch. Derek leaves him there and takes Patrick’s bucket and Sophie’s basket and puts them on the top shelf of the pantry. Patrick is quiet capable of climbing the shelves but hopefully someone will catch him before he gets it down tomorrow morning. Once that’s done, Derek takes Sophie into her room. She and Derek have their rooms on the ground floor, Sophie’s just across the hall from Derek’s. He places her down on the change table and gets her ready for bed, moving sleepy limbs slowly. She doesn’t really wake, blinks up at him a few times, but she just yawns and tries to curl up. Derek can’t keep a small smile off his face, she’s so beautiful and it warms his heart to have her here. But he never thought he’d be raising her alone. It’s hard not having someone else to talk to, to share parenting duties, and to share all of Sophie’s greatest moments with. He has Laura, but it’s not the same, she has her own family with her husband and son and a job as a county deputy. 

Derek sighs, breathing deeply for a moment as he tries to set those thoughts aside, she’d taught him to be strong and she wouldn’t have approved of him letting her death get him down. Sophie whines and Derek focuses back on her, picking her up and kissing her forehead before setting her down in her crib. She’s almost old enough for her own bed, it’s mostly Derek not wanting to give up this little bit of her childhood. She’s growing up so fast and Derek’s not sure what he’ll do when she needs him less. But one bridge at a time. 

***

The music is loud, the lights are low, the bass is making the walls tremble, but Stiles is busy staring into his drink morosely. 

“He was soooo hot, I’m such an idiot!” Stiles pushes his drink away and drops his head to the table with a thump. So Stiles might be a little bit drunk, but Allison bought the first round of shots and Stiles just hadn’t stopped. He has his reasons, Derek was so hot and Stiles had made a complete idiot of himself. He was such a spaz.

“Come on, dude! It can’t have been that bad!” Scott says, patting Stiles shoulder in a way that’s probably supposed to be comforting, but really isn’t. Stiles turns his head, his cheek still pressed to the table, and looks up at Scott. Stiles can feel himself pouting, bottom lip pushed right out, he doesn’t care how childish he looks, because how does Scott know, he wasn’t even there. “No, but you’ve been whining about it all night.” OK, so maybe Stiles is talking out-loud, how much had he had to drink again? “To much,” Scott grins, lifting his own drink to his lips.

“Stop answering things you’re not supposed to.” Stiles frowns at him, Scott looks way to smug, with his soft floppy hair, perfectly tanned skin and dark, puppy eyes. He’s stupidly attractive and Stiles would be envious if he hadn’t known Scott when he was in his awkward spotty-faced-achene-of-death stage. 

“I love you to, bro.” Scott says with a laugh and Stiles pokes his tongue out at him. 

“I hate you and we can’t be friends anymore.” Stiles sits up and the world spins a little bit. Scott puts a hand on his shoulder, and Stiles kind of resents the implication that he needed to be held up, even if he definitely does. 

“Drinks!” Allison says as she appears at their booth, and she is god-send. Allison is just as stunning as Scott, brown hair, huge eyes and an evil glint in her eyes. Aside from being beautiful, she and Scott are polar opposites, Scott couldn’t hurt a fly, but Allison is vicious when she wants to be. That’s probably what makes them so good for each other. She and Scott met in their biology class last semester when they were lab partners. They’re so good for each other it makes Stiles want to gag. 

“Allison, my angel! My platonic soul-mate!” Stiles cheers as she hands him his drink. 

“Oi! I thought I was your platonic soul-mate.” Scott pouts, and he does it way better that Stiles does, which is totally fucking unfair. 

“Nope, you’re my brother, man. Allison gets my soul.” Stiles grins, tips his drink up and jugs two-thirds of it. Allison makes a face but that’s probably at the drinking rather than Stiles claiming soul-mate status. Allison is awesome like that, she embraces the weirdness that is Stiles. 

“Aw,” Scott continues to pout until Allison kisses him and hands Scott his drink. Scott’s frown disappears and he grins at Allison like she’s the centre of his world. Which is gross! 

“Argh, I’m too drunk for your cuteness! Be gone evil-love-fiends!” Stiles flails his hands in the love-birds generally direction. 

“Evil-love-fiends?” Stiles jerks around to see Erica and Boyd behind them. Erica is blonde, lithe and stunning. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are sparkling. Boyd’s the opposite, all dark skin, shaved head and a pure wall of muscle. 

“Yes, evil-love-fiends! They’re so good for each other it’s almost unnatural.” Stiles gestures at Scott and Allison who are totally ignoring him now and staring dreamily at each other. Erica gives them a glance and giggles, leaning back against Boyd who wraps his arms around her waist. Erica has come a long way from the sick girl she’d been in high school. She and Stiles had become friends in junior year right when Erica had been at her worst. She’s a lot better now, she still gets seizures now and then, but the medication is working better. She’s more confident now, but still as gorgeous as ever. She’s so strong and Stiles envies her that strength. She’d actually meet Boyd at the hospital, he’s a physiotherapist and he loves Erica just the way she is. Erica doesn’t drink so the flush on her cheeks is purely from exercise, she loves to dance and she does it well. 

“Whatever you say Stiles.” Erica rolls her eyes, then turns to Boyd. “I’m going to get a drink, do you want anything?” 

“Rum and coke,” Boyd says, he’s a man of few words, but he’s nice and he’s good to Erica so Stiles likes him just fine. 

“Oh, oh! Yes!” Stiles jumps to his feet and chugs his drink just as Erica turns towards the bar. He wobbles for a moment, trips and catches Erica by the arm. Luckily she knows him well enough that she catches him before he can drag them both down to the floor. 

“Really Stiles?” Erica raises one eyebrow, and it’s a perfect eyebrow, Stiles has never gotten around to asking her if she plucks them or if she just has naturally stunning eyebrows. Probably the later, because all Stiles’s friends are wickedly attractive and it’s a terrible burden that Stiles is forced to face every day. “How much have you had to drink tonight?” Stiles grins, clinging to Erica’s arm as they weave through the crowd. It’s actually a bit creepy. Everyone’s dressed up, some are scarier than others, but under the dim lighting the fake fangs, ears, claws, blood all stand out and maybe the alcohol helps, but it’s making Stiles jumpy.

“Loooots,” Stiles slurs, helping Erica, sort of, push through the crowd around the bar. “Lost count after about five…” Erica sighs, her chest rising and falling. Stiles eyes follow the movement because that’s the level Stiles brain has deteriorated to. Erica is just a friend, a really hot friend, but still just a friend. But Stiles is lonely and maybe a bit sad and very fucking embarrassed. 

“Is the thing with Really Hot Baby-Daddy really bothering you that much?” Erica’s frowning and it creates this really cute wrinkle between her eyes that are framed so nicely by her pale eyebrows. 

“You have nice eyebrows.” Stiles blurts, and he’s way drunker than he thought he was if he’s actually say that out loud to Erica. “Derek had nice eyebrows, they were fuzzy and kind of soft looking. And OMG, you should have seen his daughter! She was so cute, Erica. So cute. I just wanted to snuggle her. And Derek, definitely wanted to snuggle him to. One big snuggle sandwich.” He sighs dreamily and leans his head on Erica’s shoulder. “Why can’t I have nice things, Erica?” Shit, he did not mean to sound that melancholy. He’s not supposed to sound that sad, he’s at a party, at a club, drinking himself stupid with some of his best friends. It’s Halloween, his favourite holiday of the year, he is not supposed to sound sad. It’s stupid to be pinning over someone he doesn’t even know. Erica is stroking his hair, so maybe Stiles isn’t crazy. Ok, no, Stiles is totally crazy. Even if Derek was really fucking hot, with his eyebrows, and his kid and his nephew and his stupid jacket and fuzzy eyebrows. Stiles head shots up as another thought occurs to him. “Do you think he’d… um… maybe want more kids?” Stiles asks, looking down at his hands, because that’s kind of a huge deal breaker for Stiles. He wants someone who wants kids, wants kids with him and Derek already has a daughter. Maybe he doesn’t want more. Yea, he probably doesn’t, especially not with someone like Stiles. 

“You’re rambling, Stiles.” Erica sighs, finally getting the attention of the bartender. “One rum and coke, a bottle of water and…” She looks at Stiles, because even if she thinks his had too much to drink she’s not going to tell him to stop. S

“Long Island Ice tea,” Stiles says because he’s pissed off and pouting and pining and that was a lot of p-words. The bartender looks at Stiles weird, probably because it’s considered a girly drink and Stiles is definitely not a girl. Not that Stiles cares, they taste good, screw gender roles. 

“Stiles,” Erica warns, because she knows how much alcohols in it, Stiles just looks up and pouts at her and she sigh. “I’m not dragging you home.” She wraps her arm around his shoulder in a half hug. “Now, stop moping.” Stiles grins at her.

“Aw, you love me.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Erica sighs, and Stiles likes to think it’s in defeat. 

“So, do you think Derek wants more kids? Imagine it, babies with his cute eyebrows and my eyes?” And Erica actually wacks him, just lifts her hand and smacks Stiles in the back of the head. Luckily, Stiles hadn’t picked up his drink yet. So he just pouts and looks at Erica through his lashes. “Totally uncalled for, this is abuse, see if I ever talk to you ever again.” 

“Stiles, you just gave the guy your number, now is not the time to be planning for babies.” Stiles continues to pout and Erica grimaces.

“But.. but, babies, Erica! Babies!” Erica huffs, stomping her foot, there are a few people at the bar staring at them now, or at least at Stiles.

“Damn it, Stilinski! There is no talking to you when you’re drunk, go home and jerk off or something.” She turns away with a swish of hair and heads back to their booth. Life is so not fair to Stiles. Yes, ok, Stiles took a sip of his drink and watched her saunter away. Maybe he could do that, but Scott had picked him up and there was no way he was drunk enough to consider walking home alone. He’s Dad would not approve, because even if his Dad was the town Sheriff and he would not approve of his son walking home alone on Halloween. Not that his Dad would be happy about the drinking either, but he would let that one slide. Or at least Stiles hoped so. Stiles was an adult, he could make his own decisions. Ok, so he was only nineteen, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun with his friends. He’s Dad couldn’t complain too much, Stiles had been through hell, he was allowed to let lose sometimes. So maybe some of the things that had happened had been Stiles fault, but that didn’t mean Stiles couldn’t try to escape it sometimes. It’s then that he remembers that he has a drink on the bar and he picks it up and takes a sip. It’s good, but then the drinks here are always good. Stiles sighs and heads back to the table, playing with the straw in his mouth. He chewed on it absently as he takes his seat beside Scott. 

“You ok, buddy?” Scott asked, hand squeezes Stiles’s shoulder gently. 

“Yea…” Somewhere between Erica leaving him at the bar and walking back to the table Stiles’s mood has taken a dive. “Might just be tired.” Stiles rubbed his eyes, they itched a bit and he was starting to feel a bit nauseous. 

“You wanna go home?” Scott asked, leaning in close so he could talk into Stiles ear. Stiles felt himself frown and let his hands drop to the table. He looked around at his friends. Erica was bounding on her feet a little, hips swaying with the music and Boyd stood behind her, sipping at his drink. Allison is focused on Scott and Stiles, concern in her warm, brown eyes. They were all having such fun and until like a minute ago Stiles had felt the exact same. 

“Yea, maybe.” Stiles felt stupid, it was stupid to still feel like this. Scott rubbed at the base of Stiles neck, which eased the tension from his shoulders a bit. “Thanks,” Stiles gave his friend a small smile. It was easy at times like this for Stiles to remember why he and Scott were friends. Scott had always been there, even at the worst moments in Stiles’s life, Scott had stood by him. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in Australia... it is super weird for me to write about kids that can't drink in public after they're 18... In Australia you have to be 16 to have sex and 18 to legally drink... but you should totally tell me if I get something wrong, I try to do my research but its not unusual to miss something


End file.
